


The Adventures of Jake

by JacobChu



Series: The Adventures of Jake [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobChu/pseuds/JacobChu
Summary: A series of stories with my OC Jake, his siblings. Kelly and Daniel, how they came to be part of Pongo and Perdita's family, life on the farm, etc.
Relationships: None
Series: The Adventures of Jake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027540
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Jake

Prologue

One fine day in London, just about at twilight, two men in a dilapidated truck pulled up to a pet store. Exiting the vehicle, the two men went into the store, getting the attention of the store’s owner.   
“Good evening, gentlemen,” the owner greeted 

“Cutting yourselves a little close to closing time aren’t you?”  
“Are we?” The tall man asked   
“We’re just here to get a little something and be on our way.”  
“That’s right!” The heavyset man beside him continued “This won’t take long!” 

“Well, then,” the owner said   
“Let’s not waste any time. What sort of ‘Little something’ are you two looking for? Pet food? Toys? Treats?”  
“Actually,” the tall man replied “We’re quite interested in those three spotted puppies you have there.”   
Pointing towards a kennel with three dalmatian puppies standing there looking at the owner and men.  
“I see,” the owner said nodding 

“Those three puppies, they’re pretty delightful.”

“I should say so.” The tall man replied “We’ll take them, all three of them!”

The puppies’ ears perked up when they heard that, they were excited that after sitting in the kennel for three months, they were finally getting “Pets”

“Are you certain you want all three of them?” The owner asked

“Quite certain!” The heavyset man said

After a short period of discussion, the owner reached into the kennel, and one by one picked the three dalmatian puppies, handed them to the heavyset man, and went over to the counter. 

After paying for the puppies, the two men thanked the owner and went outside of the store.   
The three puppies were quite excited to have two “Pets” of their own, each wondering what their new lives would be like, when suddenly and without warning, the three pups were stuffed into a sack and thrown into the back of the truck all while nobody was around to see it happen.

The puppies could not bark or yelp for help, as they were placed in the bag and thrown into the truck so quickly that no one could hear them.   
They went from being excited to frightened in no time at all. As the truck began to move, they started to shake and shudder with fear not knowing what was going to happen next.   
“What’s going to happen to us!?” One of them asked “I don’t know.” The other replied.  
The third puppy just shivered and cried softly. Apparently, they were not alone, as other dalmatian puppies who were in the truck with them in separate bags were yelping, crying and shivering. They had no idea what had happened to them nor what was going to happen to them next.

Meanwhile, the two men drove on to the next location where they would abduct or buy dalmatian puppies as they were hired to do.  
“Well, Horace,” the tall man said to the heavyset man   
“This scheme seems to be going along very smoothly. Ms. Devil will be very pleased.”  
“I don’t like it, Jasper!” Horace said to the tall man “What if word gets out? What if we’re caught? They’ll lock us up for sure!”  
“Listen you idiot!” Jasper replied “We’ve already gotten the fifteen from that Radcliffe dump, plus all the others! Unless you start runnin’ your big mouth, nothing will happen!”  
With that, Horace fell silent for the rest of the drive through the countryside, up to an old dilapidated mansion where the two were instructed to drop off the puppies and guard them until the person who hired them arrived with further instructions.


End file.
